Primary and metastatic human tumor tissue will be studied comparatively to determine if differences can be identified possibly denoting a shift in cell populations in metastatic tumor. In addition normal tissue samples and serum will be collected as required. The patients will be clinically followed in order to be able, as the project progresses, to relate any of these parameters with clinical course. We will look at cell behavior in in vitro suspensions and in vivo in nude mice. We will look at DNA structure, chromosome compliment, cell surface structure and tumor coagulation markers. The prime missions of this study are to identify any general tumor tissue characteristics which relate to the occurrence of metastasis and to see if these can in any way be shown to be clinically relevant. We hope that increased understanding of possible unique characteristics of metastatic cells in man will lead to new schedules and combinations of treatment and possibly even to new concepts of treatment of metastatic tumor.